Always keep Those Windows ShUt
by VP
Summary: Sequel to Opening Doors-ANgel is back from hell, but Buffy is so much more different than when he left earth. LAst three chapters up! COMPLETED!
1. Suspiscion

Always keep those Windows SHUT! {Sequel to 'Opening Doors'}  
  
Author: VP  
  
E-mail: devilsangel67292@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Couples: B/A  
  
Summary: Angel never came back from hell. Everything else in the buffyverse happened. As Xander breaks the talisman something is sent back as the other things leave. Spoilers: Lessons.. BIG TIME!  
  
Feedback: If you want a part 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Psst.. This is mainly going to be B/A, but it will have other things, but since I usually only focus mainly on B/A, you know.  
  
Distribution: Anyone who wants it can have it, fanfiction.net and my site which has been having problems lately, but all the fics are up and OK (http://gurlpages.com/cherrikiss396//Buffy%20and%20Angel/wel.html) Authors Note: I got this idea from Lessons, of course, and the episode where Connor came back. I thought it would be cool if it happened to Angel. Now even though in the Angelverse he is a total dork and loser in my story he didn't evolve into a dumbass.  
  
Thanks Bunches to approximately the 2 dozen people who sent me feedback! I was totally blown away! The first one had been floating in my head for awhile and then I wrote it. Then let it sit for 4 days. Then decided I would put it up on my site for my own reading. I didn't think it was all that good. Wow am I glad I decided to post it. First it was going to be a total fluff piece but then I remembered... Who wants fluff when you can have it rough? {Not saying what 'it' refers to. But you get my drift. (NC- 17 chapters eventually, but NOT on this site.)}  
  
And a special thanx to my beta! Thanx Kay. You have been a big help and sorry for changing the title on you. I like this one better than the old one I gave it.  
  
*********************************  
  
He remembers me! Me! Little ol' Buffy Summers! His torso was hugged close to her chest. She never thought the day would come when she would see him again. Killing him had been the hardest thing she'd ever done. All the strength, power and independence she had built up since that horrible night flew out the window. Arms loosely wrapped around her, he held her for some time basking in the feel of the warm flesh.  
  
Dawn got sick of watching this PDA and started to call Buffy's name.  
  
Her shrill voice was nothing to Buffy's paragon and his heartbeat ringing in her ears. Everything she had fought for seemed to lead her to this moment. Boyfriends, college, sisters, her mother's death, Hell even her death had led her to this meeting with Angel.  
  
He used to be her life. Angelus used to be in her life too, but who was this? Could it be Angelus, or someone one else playing a trick? Feelings of unfamiliarity spring in her mind. While her slayer sense was in overdrive, screaming at her and beckoning her to leave, she ignored her instincts. Depression and loneliness clouded her vision. Possibly, it could be Angel, but she didn't want to worry about whether it was or not. He was here now.  
  
His mind couldn't accept it either. Buffy Summers being alive in Sunnydale wasn't an option he thought he had. She wasn't supposed to be breathing. He heard things through the grape vine about how she had left this world. He hated tricks and lies. Strong holds on someone's humanity weren't looked on kindly with his bosses. If they had known she'd be here, they would have sent someone else to do whatever job they had in mind. Time had flown by him and she was still just as vital if not as sad as she had ever been. He wanted to feel her heat flush against his until the end of time.  
  
Easier said than done. Mission statements always came after he arrived at his destination. Not knowing what his would be this time was pulling at his heartstrings. Would he have to kill? Did they expect him to slaughter innocents? What would Buffy think about what he had become? Having her in his life and then losing her again was definitely not a plus! Once was painful enough to live through!  
  
"Um Buffy? Hello?" Dawn was getting impatient. Not that she didn't like to see her sister happy, but this was gross. Who was this weird guy? He didn't speak English. Taste in clothing wasn't something he lacked, so he couldn't be from around here. Usually guys look like they shop at Geeks ' R ' Us. Blood poured out of him profusely and it was all over her sister's designer clothes. Little puddles of the red liquid were making their way onto the shoes Dawn had so sneekily nabbed from the department store a few months ago.(yes Dawn is STILL stealing things) This must be some sort of spell. I could have sworn that I didn't make a wish to anyone! I want Buffy to have someone. But can you say 'weird much'?   
  
She didn't know whom it was her sister had fallen into. Fragility wasn't in the character description of the almighty slayer. She looked like a doll in his big arms though. Huddling against his chest her breath softened. With eyes locked shut she thought her sister might be falling asleep. Her mouth smoothed into a smile. It was as if she wanted to be kept safe by him, but she was the chosen one. Buffy had the power. That's what it was all about. Ms. Porcelain over there had told her so.  
  
"Shh" Xander motioned to his smaller sibling like friend. She didn't get it. He did. Hatred for Angel used to bubble up all over him. How could she love a demon? Finally, he understood it all. One more loving minute with Anya would be worth anything he had to give. Except maybe his soul. To be in her arms and have her tell him about the funny little hats she saw in the mall, or the weird way the waitress wanted her to waste her hard earned money by leaving it on the table as a tip. 'What is wrong with people?' He could hear it as if it were yesterday.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Spike didn't know what was going on. One moment he was talking to his new friend and the next he had rushed off in a hurry. More of a faded away in reality type of thing. He was in mid sentence and then went 'bye'. Granted, he didn't say bye, he just went poof. Running his hand through his new hairstyle he looked around himself. Dawn was calling to Buffy from the other room. Was she hurt? Is she OK? The sound of worry in Dawn's tone was prevailing.  
  
Pushing back all his fear about their next encounter, he rushed through the door as quick as lighting. Someone was holding Buffy. 'Love' for her took over. He didn't have time to realize she wasn't being held against her will or that she was reveling in the closeness of the man's touch around her waist. Was it one of those creatures that had come back from hell that held her? He wasn't wrong with that assumption. Angel didn't even sense Spike. Must be the soul thing, or maybe the being human thing?  
  
Angel could smell her hair. It was still just as great as the last time he had been here. She was a goddess. Beautiful, sexy and tainted. Purity couldn't be sensed on her. Parts of him yearned for the days when she would be that innocent youth. They both had grown up and moved on to other things, that made the reunion even better. He had a chance to see how she had grown, how she had become a woman without him being there. She had survived even without him in her life. Facts like that made him weary. Millenniums had gone by and he hadn't changed as much as she did in 5 years. That's how he perceived it all.  
  
He regretted that he hadn't been there to watch her sprout into womanhood. She was strong, but always his. That much was obvious from the way she looked at him. Eyes that were scared and confused at first, now full of love and disbelief were staring at him with all the carnal desire he didn't know she possessed. It was like someone hit her upside the head with a shovel. A shovel she loved very much. {I thought it was funny, but maybe you didn't}  
  
Lost in his coldness she twirled out of control. Even as a human he possessed the warmth of a stone. Years had gone by and she had become a wiser person. Heaven was nothing compared to this. Even with all the questions that plagued her mind she saw just how much he loved her back. She never thought he was even more confused by all of this than she was.  
  
Their hearts were pushed up against each others. Skin that was warm against skin that was cold. More coldness, more death, more sorrow? No it's just Angel, or so she thought. He, on the other hand, knew better. Good things never happened to him without repercussions. Motives would soon be revealed to ruin this day. High hopes would be splattered against the floor. Breaking her heart wasn't his intention this time. Letting her go would be hard, but knowing he had hurt her again would be worse. Hell couldn't have prepared him for the pain he knew would grow in her. Hatred would overcome her heart. He thought it was hard when she found out he was a vampire. What would she do now?  
  
For Angel it was a cruel twist. Fate's humor had stabbed her newly reacquainted lover again. She was back to her childhood world of miracles and fairy tales. Love did that to her. Her mind was oblivious to those around her. Whenever Angel had been around all the hardships of being the slayer had disappeared. The hard part of her identity came after she lost her rock. She was brought out of her world when she felt Angel pulling away. Didn't he want her? Her eyes flashed open and she was surprised to see Spike yanking Angel out of her embrace. What the hell?   
  
Spike used what he had left of his energy to hit Angel as hard as he could in the jaw. Angel reeled from the blow and grabbed his chin. Speckles of blood slipped down his jaw. Buffy grabbed onto Spike and threw him into the opposing wall. Completely knocked out, he fell to the ground from her forceful blow. Dawn and Xander rushed over to Buffy and the slumping Angel. Attacks like that came out of nowhere for her.  
  
"Are you OK?" Buffy held his cheek in her hand. He looked dazed and completely out of it. Fighting like he used to hadn't come back to him yet. He wasn't as strong as he should have been. Earth would take some getting used to before he would be back to new power levels.  
  
"Will you take Dawn home? There are a few things I need to settle with Spike." Her fists balled. She wouldn't let Spike's infatuation with her stop her from a relationship with her human paramour. Angel was leaning against the wall holding his face with his left hand. He shook it off and grabbed Buffy by the arm. He wanted to tell her to forget Spike, to forget him. If he could have formed the words he would have told her the truth. He liked to think that he would have at least.  
  
  
  
"Forget it. He isn't worth it. We have to be getting home." Xander started for the stairs as Angel trailed behind Buffy and Dawn. Her eyes kept looking down to him, but Dawn held her sister's arm by her side. By peeking back to make sure he followed she made him continue his ascent of the stairs. He knew that if she looked away he would run. He didn't get what was going on though. Why didn't Buffy kill Spike? Why did Spike attack him and hit him upside the face?  
  
Communicating to her about his new situation was more important. Realizing he would crush both of them by mouthing the words, he was glad he couldn't. He wasn't obliged to try to talk to her about it. But deep down he knew that was just an excuse to keep seeing her. The powers that are { just like the powers that be but evil} would frown on that. Love was the opposite of his training. He was dedicated to his work, but before he lost himself in it he had been in the light. She gave him that. Would he lose it when she found out what he has done, with or without his soul?  
  
***********************************  
  
Spike sat on the floor slowly recovering. That was Angel? Wasn't he good? Why was I able to hit him?   
  
*******************  
  
As they walked to the car Dawn was getting more curious. "So who is he again?" Buffy had refrained from explaining and slithered out of Dawn's arm earlier. Happily she had walked off into the sunset with the very attractive stranger. He was like her white knight. She would have been really excited about it if she didn't get this really bad vibe off of him. Angel didn't look as excited about it as Buffy had.  
  
"You remember Angel?" Xander stuck the car keys into his vehicle.  
  
"Ya, he was the vamp Buffy-Oh-That was Angel? But how? He is in- Oh. I get it!" Dawn opened the door to the passenger seat and hopped in. Angel and Buffy were going to walk. Well, she thought they were. She had no clue where they were going.  
  
"I don't know how it happened" Turning the engine on, he started to pull out of the parking lot. His head turned around to make sure no cars were behind him. "Gone for 5 years and all of a sudden he appears out of nowhere... And back from the pits of hell no less. He can't even speak English and Buffy is still head over heels for him. You'd think she would move on in all that time. She-she... " He couldn't think of anymore words to describe the way he felt about all of this. His voice slowly died away. He felt happy for her, but he had some doubts about what was going on.  
  
"It's kind of suspicious don't you think?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
What do you think? Forget diamonds! Feedback is a girl's best friend! 


	2. Acathla Remembered

Part 2  
  
"This is weird Spike," evil spirit man whispered as his disposition changed. His biggest venture was Sunnydale. He didn't have that much strength and was becoming somewhat lethargic. He had been drawn out of the cold basement by the presence of something greater than he just minutes ago. It was time for revenge.  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you're back." The sarcasm was noted. Spike crossed the room and fell onto a crate. He needed rest. All of this fighting had worn him out. This guy sure does like to clamor on about nothing Angel had been hard to knock down. Wasn't he just human now?  
  
  
  
"The evil is escalating in Sunnydale. I can feel the ponderous presence of hell nearing. This is bad. None of my old ruses will work anymore. I must win." He rubbed his hands together just like the villains from cheesy movies.  
  
  
  
"Hey? I thought you wanted to bring hell to Sunnydale?" With his head planted against the cold stone wall he closed his eyes. Sleep was needed if he was to do his new master's bidding. He wanted so much from Spike. He was infamous among the demon world. When would he get to be in charge?  
  
  
  
His voice boomed causing Spike to open his eyes and steady himself as the floor shook. Show off "I wanted TO BE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE! What would it matter if I was here if someone else ruled the world?!?" Pride. How the mighty fall! Spike thought this was comical.  
  
  
  
"How do you plan to stop whoever it is?" In his mind, he had an inkling of who it was. It had to be Angel. He wasn't ready to give this information out. Maybe if he got a little more respect around here...  
  
  
  
"I know of a spell, but I need your help" Spike is so stupid. He'll do whatever I tell him. Fool   
  
  
  
"Again?" Standing up he brushed the dirt off his already soiled clothes. He was sick and tried of doing everything he was told. But if it meant getting back at Angel he was up for it.  
  
  
  
"You need to get me a human ear and a virgin heart. They can't be from the same person either." With that the evil spirit man disappeared. Spike wondered what he really looked like. Did he always take the form of Drusilla?  
  
  
  
&&&  
  
  
  
"So what exactly happened? Slow down." Willow tried to reason with her longtime friend. He was speaking gibberish over the phone lines. All she understood was 'no English' 'Spike' and then 'Angel'. This wasn't making sense. Something big must have happened to force Xander to act like this.  
  
  
  
"Put Giles on the phone" Willow handed it over to the ex-watcher. She had wanted to get the information before anyone else. It must have been very important for Xander to break up her sessions with Giles. He had been so worried about her mental state.  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Giles? I'm so glad I got a hold of you"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Xander. Has something happened to Buffy? Is she okay? Is anyone hurt?" His face perplexed at the possibilities of the horrible things that could have occurred. And he hadn't been there to save her...  
  
  
  
"No, no and yes. Buffy is fine. Angel's back from whatever pit of hell he has been in for the past 5 years and is sporting a very nasty set of wounds on his-what I am pretty sure- human skin"  
  
  
  
"He's back from hell? Human? How?" Giles couldn't believe this. No one gets out of hell. Not that he heard of. It was completely inconceivable. Dark magic was the only way out. The same type that had summoned Buffy from her grave.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. You are research man. I thought you'd have some reserve of knowledge left to help me out with that one." Giles was Xander's last hope. Buffy wasn't answering her cell. He was getting worried.  
  
  
  
"I'll start looking. Here, talk to Willow."  
  
  
  
By the look on Rupert's face she could tell this was a very serious matter. "Xander?"  
  
  
  
"Everyone's okay. Angel is back from hell. He is human, I think. And he can't speak a word of English" Angel was Buffy's one true love. No one had ever compared to him. Even though they all knew that eventually things would end badly they weren't prepared for him to go to hell. Those five years must have been a lone time for him down there.  
  
  
  
"He must have been down there a long time."  
  
"5 years"  
  
  
  
"I mean hell time. It is different. It goes by a lot quicker."  
  
  
  
"He talked to this Spanish kid who Dawn met and he said 3000 years"  
  
  
  
"OMG! How?"  
  
  
  
"I have no clue. That's why I was calling you guys."  
  
  
  
"Can I speak to Buffy?"  
  
  
  
"She is out with him now." Willow was disappointed in Buffy. She should have at least checked to make sure he wasn't Angelus. "Is he evil?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know. Spike hit him. I don't think Buffy picked up on the repercussions of what happened though"  
  
  
  
"Oh God. Then he must be. How could you let him be with her? She is very vulnerable right now! You know that!"  
  
  
  
"No, I was thinking that maybe just like how he can hit Buffy he can hit Angel. She was in heaven and came back. Why should it be any different for hell?"  
  
  
  
"I hope you're right, but I don't think it is a good idea letting them be alone together. I don't think she could handle it if he was bad."  
  
  
  
*&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Buffy's fingers twined in his. It was a nice feeling. His heartbeat was strong and it overcame any dream she had ever had of him. Walking in silence wasn't perfect though. There was so much to be said, to be explained. She wanted to tell him everything. Maybe they could help each other with the post-coming back to earth thing. She needed his shoulder to cry on, but how could she talk to him? He didn't speak the same language.  
  
  
  
The concrete beneath their feet turned into asphalt as they began to cross a street. He clutched her hand like a child. She looked up to make eye contact, but he was checking both ways. It was silly and she let a laugh escape her lips. His stare turned down towards her. At first it was intense but it softened as he saw her eyes melt into his. Squeezing again he took a few steps towards her car. She didn't know how he could know it belonged to her.  
  
  
  
He could tell by the smell. It was purely Buffy. Smelled exactly like her. I hope things'll go okay. What is so funny? She keeps laughing at me. All thoughts of telling her the truth and leaving careened out of his mind with her smile. She was a ray of pure sunshine.  
  
  
  
He opened the driver's side and got in. "I don't-" She stopped herself when she realized it was no use. He can't understand. She succumbed and got into the passenger's side. Handing him the keys she really wondered if he knew how to drive. Her thoughts were confirmed when he put it into reverse and almost hit a car behind them. Oops   
  
  
  
After awhile he got the hang of it. Neither one of them knew where they were going. Off into the distant past.  
  
  
  
The silence was deafening. It lasted for ten minutes before she thought she would go mad. She needed a distraction. The dials on the radio clicked on without much effort on Buffy's part. Angel didn't understand what was being sung. It was a fast moving rhythm. She could tell it was making him uncomfortable so she put something classical on. Surely this wouldn't bother him. As soon as the commercials ended music from a violin filled the air. He slammed on the brakes.  
  
  
  
With her seat belt firmly fastened she was a little uncomfortable but at least her head didn't meet with the dashboard. He fumbled with the switch frantically and only managed to make it louder. He was growling and clawing at it. Kindly touching his hand she moved it back to the wheel. Turning off the music, she sighed. She didn't have a clue what he had been through. They needed to talk. She wished they could. Where were they going?  
  
  
  
The scene out the window had been repeating itself for some time. He didn't act like he was in a good mood. Fidgeting and twisting in his seat, he yawned. He must be tired. Didn't we already pass the multiplex 3 times? He was going in circles looking for something familiar. Nothing looked real. He had to get something he left for her. He wondered if it would still be there after all this time.  
  
  
  
They pulled to a stop outside of the Bronze and he turned the car off. He wasn't having much luck with this contraption. Better try walking. She unbuckled her seat beat and followed him past the entrance. She thought they were going in, but obviously not.  
  
  
  
Trailing him for some time she understood where he was taking her. They were on their way to the Crawford Mansion. The last place they saw each other. She wondered if he had remembered it. It seemed ions away, but in reality it was a place closer to both of their hearts.  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
Leaning against the walls of the school Spike waited for the sun to set. He had about an hour or two before hunting time. He wasn't trying to be diligent. Just the opposite, a virgin heart and ear were not very easy things to find in Sunnydale. Especially at night. Lots of meals, but he couldn't exactly kill anyone in his position. The sooner this got done the sooner he could set his own plan into motion. Maybe he could dig someone dead up? That would work.  
  
  
  
He was determined to get Angel out of Buffy's life. He had gotten his soul to be like Angel and be good enough for Buffy. Now that he had gotten it, Angel becomes human. He is always one step ahead of the game. Something was off with Angel. Spike had it pretty much figured out that Angel was the town's new evil. He would get rid of him for Buffy. Then he'd be the big hero. Everyone would look up to him. He and Buffy could be together once pesky human evil boy was gone.  
  
  
  
&&&&&&  
  
  
  
As Buffy and Angel neared the door he couldn't help but notice that it looked exactly the same. He had forgotten about all of Sunnyhell except for this place. Curling his fingers in hers he began to step over the threshold. It was dark and gloomy. More so than he remembered. Dust had settled over everything. As his eyes scanned over the room he wasn't prepared to see the statue in the center. No one had bothered to move it.  
  
  
  
As soon as his eyes froze on it she regretted not letting Giles take it away. The past had been too painful to get rid of. Thinking that maybe the feelings would go away if she pretended it didn't happen he had been so eager to get rid of the statue. Buffy wondered if he had, would Angel be holding her hands right now.  
  
  
  
His palms grew sweaty. This was how he was sent back last time. Buffy sent him to hell because he was evil. Would she do it again? He didn't want to go back yet. What was their plan for him? If he only knew this could all be averted. He would find some way to tell her the truth and then maybe he would be able to stay. She was strong. They could fight it together. She'd surely find a way to keep him in her arms. That was, if she still wanted him after what he told her... I'll save that for later.   
  
  
  
He stood still until the ring she had placed on the ground came into full view. He fell to his knees and picked it up. His eyes searched her face in question. She hadn't been back in a long time either. She thought he was gone for good. Kneeling next to him she took the ring in her hand and let him slip it back over her fingers, heart facing in. He smiled and moved in to kiss her.  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes and he ever so lightly caressed her lips with his. The touch was almost not there. It was smooth and feathery. She could have died right there and it wouldn't have mattered. The stars could have fallen on the world and she wouldn't care. She was with her Angel. And he was determined not to let whatever mission he was on to interfere with his love for her.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. English Anyone?

Sorry for none in a long while. I hope you like this one:) I spent 4 hours today just editing the rest of the story...geese. I mispell a lot..hehehe  
  
Buffy looked down upon Angel's sleeping form. He had been in a peaceful slumber ever since they had lay down on the leather couch. His eyes were like pearls and she treasured them even though she couldn't see them while they were closed. Wondering what he could be thinking that was so important, she wished she would be able to speak to him, that he'd understand. Contentment covered his features as a blanket of comfort. Would he leave if she left to go to use the bathroom? It all came back to her so easily, would it go just the same? Why did it all have to happen to her? She never asked for this. It wasn't just the pain, the torture and the agony, but the love. Perfection was in her grasp if only she never got what she wanted.  
  
  
  
Angel drifted in and out of unconsciousness. Faces of death and despair filtered into his dreams. The only thing that kept him comforted was Buffy's heartbeat next to his. Her chest would rise and fall along with his. Pure bliss wasn't achieved ever. Wants and things that lacked always stabbed and edged away at his heart, erosion of the senses. His mind couldn't wrap around a time he had spent better though . His dreams weren't pleasant, but at least he wasn't being called yet...  
  
  
{Dream sequence begins}  
  
  
"Who are you?" The brunette looked deeply into his eyes. She scrambled backwards into a wall in hopes of surviving. Grasping at the bricks like she had claws, she tried to stand up and get away.  
  
  
Angel's long black cloak swished in the air. He didn't bother trying to understand her rambles. It was better to not get involved in the kill. If you don't think about the death you bring, it's easier to get it done. The dreams never stop though. A shinny dagger was pulled out of his pocket like a force pushed him into it. The moon glinted in it's always decrepit surface. It turned the ordinary into odd. The normal became the murderous. Men died making their way to the moon's side, they lost themselves in it's lies, it's deceit.   
  
  
As the severely confused vampire finally turned his head to look up the dark alley he had been in just a second ago, it all faded away. The glory of his job was gone. Glitter faded and he could finally see what it really was, but who was he to stop now? He couldn't even if he wanted to. Somehow it all got dirtier and grosser, but it didn't matter. There was still work to be done.  
  
  
"What the hell?"He whispered to himself trying to keep his sanity as his surroundings changed once more. The dagger transformed before his eyes and it's surface was crimson with innocent blood. A foul smell climbed up to meet his nose. He could have gagged on it. The pieces of who he was were gone and buried a long time ago. I'm fooling myself by thinking that this can last here on earth! I'm a killer through and through.   
  
  
"Hey kid" Angel whirled around. He was now in the dingy wardrobe that he had donned back in LA all those centuries ago. The dirty clothes reminded him of his actions. They were slimy and dingy, like his misdeeds.  
  
  
"Whistler?" It has been so long. He wasn't sure if this was real. Before him stood the old 'friend' who was the reason he had come to meet his princess.  
  
  
"Here kid. Aren't you hungry?" Out of no where the old adversary threw a tied up Buffy into his arms. She was gagged and chained. He caught her carefully. Her gaze was full of hatred and despise. She struggled to be freed. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to let her go.  
  
  
"Buffy? It'll be okay. Nothing will happen now. I've got you." Doesn't she understand that I love her still? What do I have to do to make her see? He pealed away the bandana from her mouth. Cold red lips pierced as she spat in his face. Fury started to stir within, but he pushed it down. It's only a dream. No need to yell at dream Buffy. It won't help anything.   
  
  
"You beast! You're a monster! I can't believe I ever thought I loved you! You're sick! I'm going to kill you like I should have earlier. I won't make the same mistake this time." She ducked out of his hold. The ropes holding her down vanished as she picked up a long sword that seemed to be floating in the air. With the grace of the cat she challenged him to a duel. It was much like the one in the mansion all those years ago.  
  
  
"What are you doing? I'm sorry! I love you!" Confusion clouded his reason. He didn't know what he was supposed to do about this and her. Why was shy saying all of this? What was coming over her? She loved him, she said so didn't she? She loves me right? She hasn't said-what if she's pretending-what if she's going to kill me like she did back-NO I'm wrong! I have to be wrong!   
  
  
"You will lose! You are the reason he killed them all. You will die too and it will be because of me, what I want and what I need." She lunged, but it missed and went straight into the brick wall. Dancing around her body as she tried to pull it out, voices filled his head. He couldn't recognize any if them. They came from the part deep within him that held the truth. Not the falseness that he told himself so he could move on and be happy, but the cold hard facts about what he was and what he was meant to do.  
  
  
'Kill her or she'll kill you' The voices took turns tormenting him.  
  
  
'This time will be with your eyes open' His brain buzzed and swirled.  
  
  
'Do it or you'll be back where you started' I don't want that!   
  
  
'She hates you. How could you think what you felt was love? It's just lust. Blood lust. Kill her'  
  
  
'Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill Kill Kill KILL KILL KILL KILL'  
  
  
STOP!!!!! I can't handle this. As Buffy frantically pulled at the sword, Angel's mind zipped through all the things she said. The last of which wasn't too pleasant. She hated him for what he did as Angelus and he didn't know if anyone could ever forget what happened. His hands covered his ears in pain.  
  
  
'Kill and this will all be over' A very young voice broke through. Then there was silence. His eyes glowed red. He couldn't stop himself. He approached his 'beloved' slayer and bit into her neck. She struggled to the end, but her life faded. Her blood going down his throat gave him a sense of closure.  
  
  
"I knew you would do th-" She didn't finish her statement. As his sensibility came back to him her lifeless body fell to the ground in a puddle...  
  
  
  
{dream sequence ends}  
  
  
  
Angel's tummy grumbled softly in her ear. I have never seen him eat human food! She was ecstatic at the thought that she would get to witness him eat. Would he like pizza, French fires, Greek or maybe Mexican? Would he know what those were? What about Ice Cream or Peanut Butter? Mmmm Ice Cream!  
  
  
She bolted from her stop under his arms. The look on his face when he would try her favorite dishes made her want to hurry. I'll be back before he notices I am gone. She was satisfied with the now. If he left, then it wasn't meant to be. He'll stay. He won't leave again. He loves me and I love him.   
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
Spike leaned up against the wall of a nearby crypt. He had a long day ahead of him. Things were looking up. All he needed now was to find the grave of a Mister Virgin heart boy. He could smell which ones were fresh. He would have preferred to kill one, but that wasn't possible. Stupid chip!   
  
  
Angel would be gone soon, he was sure. Once Buffy realized how evil he was then Spike would be back in the game. Everything would turn out perfect soon. He puffed a cloud of smoke out of his dead lungs and made rings in the air. It was nice to know he was always capable of doing something.  
  
  
As he noticed a tombstone close to him he read the title. "Billy Harington...It's your lucky day".  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
With the presence of Buffy gone, he was slipping away from reality and even farther into the powers grasp. They couldn't contend with love, but there would be none of that! His previous dream was causing him to get uneasy. The perfect time to strike was among them.  
  
  
Angel's mind whirled back and forth as his surroundings became clear. He was in the long black room he had grown accustomed to over the years. Something was up, he could tell. No one was speaking yet. This couldn't be good.  
  
  
"Angelus?" A loud voice boomed over the darkness and sent a chill through his heart.  
  
  
"Yes sirs?" he cringed.  
  
  
"Who is the girl and what is the strange feeling you are having,?"  
  
  
"I think it is love, Geremohaky" A loud woman's voice joined in.  
  
  
"LOVE!!?? LOVE! Is it true Angelus? Do you love this girl?" This will not be tolerated.   
  
  
Lie and die or tell the truth and die? Which to chose? "Will any answer from me make a difference in your decision?" Could his previous dream have been an indicator to what lies ahead? Should he give up now?  
  
  
"No, but that's isn't the matter. You have been here even longer than I have. You have proved strong. Our records do not show any signs of a past life on earth. I didn't even know you originally came from earth until today. After watching you with her and reading her mind I am very disappointed in you!"  
  
  
"You must complete your mission and have nothing to do with this girl. She is nothing. She should be dead you know? Someone stole her from the heavens. If you do not stay clear from her we will take her to us."  
  
  
The man spoke up again. "We let you go back human because you requested it. We didn't know why until now. A vampire you are? I never would have guessed. It makes sense. The only planet we control with people and the sun is earth. This is your first mission there?"  
  
  
Angel shook his head up and down knowing they could see it.  
  
  
"If I would have known you wouldn't have left this place. Too late now. No one else can be sent until you die. To think I granted your wishes! Hereoisha, kill him!"  
  
  
Angel couldn't believe this. How could they not know about his past? It was there job to know everything. He asked for humanity for this mission, didn't they think that was odd. They can't do this! What about Buffy?   
  
  
"NO Please! I'll do whatever you want! Anything! Just don't kill me!" He felt like a chicken. All the bravery he had was lost to him. He needed to see Buffy one last time to say goodbye even if she hated him. Maybe she'd kill him and this would all be over, but she already did that before. He would only end up back in hell but without a soul.  
  
  
"Why should we spare you? You are our henchman. We do not tolerate this kind of behavior up here. WE are in charge."  
  
  
Angel fell to his knees in pleading. "I have fought for you for thousands of years even after I have forgotten my own name. The girl is nothin-"  
  
  
"LIER!!!!" The room shook back and forth. The tumultuous rage vibrated in the foundations to the core.  
  
  
"Just let me say goodbye and complete this mission. Then I'll be yours forever. I'll do whatever it is you plan to have me do. No one can do it better. No one is as ruthless as me. You all know it."  
  
  
He shook his fingers accusingly. "No one could kill and torture like me. Even when I was on the other side of your ministrations I always prevailed over your toughest men. You know there are things only I can do! And your willing to kill me over something like this?" He tried his best to be convincing.  
  
  
After a long moment of silence someone spoke up, "Fine. You win. Say goodbye to the girl and compete your mission. But don't cross us or we'll send HER to get you. You can have the worlds on a platter if you do this for us. You know the deal. One more and you reach 1,000,000 deaths. You know what happens then?"  
  
  
"I remember. I'll do it. Don't worry." He started to turn around when he remembered he didn't know what the mission was. "Do what exactly?"  
  
  
  
"You'll know when you see it. It'll come to you." I guess we can take another chance on him.   
  
  
"OK," He started off again, but slowly turned his head to face them once more. He knew it was asking a lot so in a humbled voice he tried. "And one more thing?"  
  
  
"What?" He jumped a little at their tone.  
  
  
"To say goodbye, I really need to be able to understand English. Everyone down their speaks it.. so?" He waited for the loud 'no', but he wasn't given one. His answer came a little too fast, but to him every moment away was like centuries.  
  
  
"Done. Goodbye" With the wave of his hand Angel as sent on his way back to earth.  
  
  
"That was cruel. I didn't even see it coming." Hereoisha laughed at her colleges ruthlessness.  
  
  
"He never asked to be able to speak English. Just understand it. He won't know the difference. It all sounds the same in his head."  
  
  
"Do you think he'll do the job?"  
  
  
"I have faith in him. No one in their right mind would give up that much power! Soon he'll be one of us."  
  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	4. Black Snakes

"This way. That goes first" The source of the evil in Sunnydale or as Spike called him, 'Son of a-'ordered the newly ensouled vampire to what goes in the mighty potion they were conjuring up.  
  
  
As he threw in the heart he was glad the man couldn't feel it's coldness. He wasn't sure if it had to be a fresh one. Mr. Eats a lot of human flesh in the corner over there wasn't even sure if the guy was a virgin. What he doesn't know can't hurt him. Silently laughing to himself he tossed the rest of the ingredients into the boiling pot. It was an odd to be performing a ritual in the school's basement. But what could you do? Nothing that would stop it. If Spike hadn't been so eager to get rid of Angel, he might have been glad the source of his torment would be leaving once a man took over the reigns.  
  
  
"That's it!" The vile thing waited for something to happen. The pot just boiled over onto the floor and the heart skidded over the dirt to Spike's feet. It was black and dark. The smell was putrid and stagnant.  
  
  
"It didn't look like that before... did it?" He knew this wasn't a time to make jokes but he couldn't resist. It was so easy.  
  
  
The heat in the man's head boiled over. "SPIKE!!!!" The walls rumbled and crumbs from the walls vibrated their way to the ground.  
  
  
"This will not be tolerated. This new big bad in town will be the end of me. He'll be capable of destroying the earth if he completes his mission. I don't know what it is, but It'll be bad. And it'll be all your fault! Find me another, pure heart, and soon!!!!"  
  
  
What's up his ass?   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
I can't stay. Buffy's the only thing keeping me here. If I stay I'll end up with her hating me or I'll kill her. It can't be a happy ending. It is impossible. The Powers will kill her and then I'll pay again. They won't just kill her, but they'll trap her soul in the pits of hell forever. Why didn't I care before? Angel lay still with his eyes searching the walls. It hadn't sunk in that she was gone yet. He was lost in thought over what he didn't feel, or rather what wasn't convenient to feel. Love isn't something you choose, it just is.  
  
  
What would happen if I stayed? She'd be mad, we'd fight. I would end up killing her. She is so good. There is no way I could do that to her. I have to leave her alone. Break it off gently, complete my mission and then get out of here. She'll never know what I was, she'll never have to face thinking she loved someone like me. All the power I could ever want will be mine! What's better than that? Nothing. Right? I mean, love? Big deal! It'll be better that I- Why was this so much easier yesterday?   
  
  
His stomach growled again as the curtains to the mansion were lifted. He opened his eyes a little. She didn't notice. She skipped in with two bags. He didn't know what was in them. Walking up to him, her hair bounced on her shoulders. Suddenly, all he wanted was to pick her up and carry her away from all this mess. What was I just thinking about? I can't remember? All thoughts of being without her were gone. She was his, through and through. One look secured the thoughts in his brain.  
  
  
As she sat down by his legs she scourged through one of the bags. "Ice cream" She hummed to herself. "Shit spoons!" She jumped up to go find some when she felt a loving hand caress her leg. Spinning around, the nervous slayer saw Angel's loving face staring at her.  
  
  
  
"You're up. I thought you'd be sleeping all day. Feeling better?" He could understand everything she said. This was perfect! He knew what she was saying and she didn't say anything that wouldn't indicate that she did nothing but love him!  
  
  
His eyes sparkled. She plopped herself back down next to him. Oh well, no spoons it is. He rolled over on his back as she crawled over him with the ice cream. Planting her elbows above his shoulders on a plush pillows she opened the cartoon with her teeth. A low growl escaped from deep within his chest. Buffy couldn't believe he could still do that now that he was human, but she enjoyed it. That was one thing that was on the 'pro' list of dating a vampire... the noises.   
  
  
She moaned softly in her throat. Goose bumps floated down her entire body and left her feeling ready for anything. Just being around Angel was enough o drive her over the edge.  
  
  
"This is heaven." She licked the top of the ice cream before scooping some of it in her tongue. Angel watched, mesmerized. Setting the ice cream to the side of the couch she met his lips in a hungry kiss. His hands traveled up her back caressing areas he never thought he'd get to touch again. The cold in her mouth made him shudder. Her tongue dueled with his. She didn't even have a clue what was around the corner.  
  
  
Pulling away, out of breath she knew she needed to speak. I have to tell him. Even if he can't understand. "There -is-are" She took another deep breath in effort to calm her growing heat. "-some things I need to tell you, and even though you can't understand... I need to say them. Maybe it is better if you can't-"  
  
  
Getting the feeling she wouldn't tell him if she knew he could talk, he was silent. He couldn't believe how honest she was being. He hadn't planned on saying anything, maybe he would tell her. Could she understand what pushed him to it?  
  
  
Her eyes delved into his soul in only the way she could. Sorrow and pain bubbled over. "When you left, I was so alone and scared. I left Sunnydale. Nothing has ever been the same." She paused and tried to think of the next thing to say. "There has been a few guys after you. Scott, Parker, Riley, that little thing with Faith {hey! Angel wasn't there to stop it from happening!} and then Spike."She watched his eyes, but he hid his emotions. "Ya Spike. I- none of them are you. That short time with you was better than anything I've ever experienced or could hope to. I never thought I'd see you again. I even died. Yep! Sent to heaven and drawn back to earth by witchy friends."  
  
  
Angel let this all sink in. She was wounded, not just by him, but by everyone. "I was always torn up inside. I could never let go of the fact that I sent you, not Angelus, back to hell. I thought I'd lost you forever." Tears dripped from her eyes to his chest. He did nothing to stop her from continuing. "Then Spike was there. What was I to do? No one else was left. No one cared. They all said they understood, but they didn't. They didn't get that I was happy up there. I even had you. I don't know how it was possible, but you were there. You'd hold me, but I could never fully have you. You were like the clouds. You watched over me and haunted me. It never rained, but it does here. It rains so hard I feel like dying. You left and I wanted to die so when I did I- wasn't broken up. I was scared, what if I kept being brought back again and again. I didn't think I'd ever get to be with you in heaven again. I knew it wasn't you though. I hoped it was,but that --maybe you were up there waiting for me? Seeing you made me realize it was all wishful thinking. You were only there because my heaven couldn't be complete without you. But it wasn't you. It was my mind, the things we said to each other, it kept going in circles. It was hell because deep down I always knew you weren't-"  
  
  
He couldn't take any more of her painful confessions. He felt the same way for her before... Nothing used to compare. She'd been through more of a hell than he had? Phhht! That made the memories of all the gypsies he'd killed even more sweeter. "Shhhhh" He wiped a tear away from her eyes. She was 'with' Spike? Does with mean what I think it means? She placed her head down on his chest and rested her eyes.   
  
  
Hereoisha watched from above unbeknownst to the newly reunited couple. I think it is past time to intervene. Sparks of black flew from her finger. As they traveled down towards earth, She watched as they squeezed Angels' heart. She could hear it calling in pain. Like snakes, her power chocked love out of him.  
  
  
Meanwhile, victim-boy's mind whirled and buzzed for the 3rd time tonight. So this love thing I thought we had was nothing? No I am over reacting. I was only physical right? Being in hell for thousands of years kind of makes you selfish and unable to see the big picture. She loved only him, but jealousy was getting the better of him. How could I expect her to understand all of this? She wouldn't get it! Hmmm... The exact opposite is happening. She spilled her heart and he is the one who doesn't understand. Men, what will we do about them?  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	5. Book Wishes

"Cheese right?"  
  
  
"Yes, Dawnie" Xander sat down next to her on the couch. He had just ordered them pizza.  
  
  
"Are you going to finish the story. Buffy never gave with the details freely." Xander put his feet up on the coffee table and started off where he left the story.  
  
  
"It's almost over anyway. After Angel turned evil Buffy was heart broken. She thought he had to have some semblance of Angel and the love he had for her. She was wrong. He stalked her, attacked her mom, killed Jenny Calendar. And-"  
  
  
"Jenny Calendar, was she the gypsy who had the spell to change Angel back?"  
  
  
"Ya, he knew about it so he offed her. It was sad. There was this one time that Buffy barely told us about. Angelus and her were taken over by the spirits of these unrestful ghosts that were in love. They had this whole forbidden star-crossed love thing going on. After the ghost finished their fun he ran off. She was heartbroken once again. Things went on like that for awhile and then-"  
  
  
"I know the rest of it. I have been told many different ways the story of Acathla. I never thought anything could sound so unbelievable. You'd expect that from a book, but not from real life. Vampires and demons, how weird do those sound, but things keep getting bizarre." She leaned back in the couch and glanced over at Xander. Her affection for him had become a friend thing recently. Thoughts she had earlier about him in a thong were easily forgotten.  
  
  
"So that's the story" He sat back next to her.  
  
  
"Xander? Would you mind telling me about Buffy and Angel again, but skip the sad parts. I'm young I still believe in happily ever afters."  
  
  
"Really Dawn? That's the 5th time tonight! You want a sixth? The pizza will be here soon"  
  
  
"We've got a half an hour. I want to hear it again. You tell it so well!" She gave the puppy dog face.  
  
  
"Just so you promise not to cry this time!"  
  
  
"I only cried the 1st and 2nd times" Xander's gaze grew harder. "and maybe a little the 3rd time, but-"  
  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
  
"Okay. I cried every time, but it's so sad. Just think what they are doing now. They are probably catching up on all the sad things in their lives. I swear, as long as I'll live I'll never forget this story. It's something that needs to be in a book. Ill write one sometime. I will! You'll see. I wish-"  
  
  
Suddenly a knock at the door stirred them all from their thoughts.  
  
  
"Pizza. We'll finish this later" Xander shot up like an arrow. He loved food. Swinging the door open he was greeted by Anya's presence.  
  
  
"Hi" Anya smiled. She loved Xander with all her heart and here he was. This trip was business. Someone wanted a wish.  
  
  
"Anya?" She's here Maybe she wants to make up?   
  
  
"I'm here to talk to Dawn. She has a wish to make." She was overly assertive.  
  
  
Dawn hopped up from the couch and ran to the door.  
  
  
"No more wishes for Dawn!" The last one had been horrible.  
  
  
"Come on. I'll make it a good one!" Dawn really wanted this wish to be completed. This time she wouldn't wish for anything bad.  
  
  
"No Dawn! Buffy'll be mad"  
  
  
"I wish that there was a book that told the story of Buffy and Angel, and that-"  
  
  
"Dawn no!" Xander tried to push Anya out of the house in an attempt from stopping her from finishing the wish. He slammed the door in her face. Anya wasn't trying to harm anyone. She wanted to use the last few days of her vengeance trip on something worthwhile. Dawn needed some happiness.   
  
  
"Done." She whispered as she walked back home for some major mopage.  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
"So any luck?" Willow searched through her books in order to find the ones that pertained to Angel. There wasn't that much material on anything about coming back from hell. Poor Buffy. Angel can't understand a word she says.   
  
  
"I think I have something. There is a story here about someone coming back from hell." He adjusted his glasses. They were alone in a the library. The council owned the books and they decided to let Rupert in.  
  
  
He sat down and started to read out loud..."Before the first slayer was documented there is a myth about a slayer and a vampire. Very little exacts are known, but they are believed to have fallen in love. The vampire, for some reason was not evil. One day he snapped and went on a murderous rampage ending in his descent into hell by the demon Acathla" Willow's mouth opened in horror. This was sounding a lot like Buffy and Angel.  
  
  
"Before he left they pledged their undying love to one another and performed a ritual binding their souls for eternity. They vowed to meet again. Staying on earth, the slayer fought against the evils and vampires. One mysterious day 300 years later the vampire came back from hell as a henchman. No one knows how he managed to survive but some way their love was too strong to be bound by hell. He came back but was entirely evil. Upon finding her dead for 250 years he was saddened. Having reached his 999,999 kill he only had one more left until he reached the level only achieved before by the devil himself. He would have become the owner of hell. Instead he killed himself out of heartbreak. This death marked 1 million and trapped him in the pits of hell for all eternity as the devils' angel. He had extreme values of power unmatched by any but was useless to use it. Still, some say by his dying breath he vowed to come back one day for her. She was in heaven, but he never came home to earth. He was trapped." Giles was shocked by this revelation.  
  
  
'That was spooky"  
  
  
"It used more complicated words, but I tried to simplify them for better understanding by us." Giles turned a page.  
  
  
"That is reminding me a lot of Buffy and Angel"  
  
  
"It is bloody scary. Oh look! There is a belief held by the council members about a prophecy. 'When the tides turn back and he roams free, the earth will succumb to the same fate as with thee.'  
  
  
"What does that mean?" Willow was clueless. Usually prophecies didn't tell you the whole story. Something was here that they were missing out on.  
  
  
"I think Buffy and Angel are the reincarnated versions of these two people. The same souls in different bodies, or the same bodies I don't know! But if-"  
  
  
"The story is to repeat itself!"  
  
  
"with Buffy and Angel!" Giles slammed the book.  
  
  
"but, if this guy is still trapped in hell than how can he be reincarnated?"  
  
  
"Maybe it is like the deal with the class of 55 or what not. How they possessed bodies at the school! Maybe that is what the first slayer did to Buffy and the vampire did to Angel. He was down in hell with whoever the guy is..." Sometimes people get close to the truth by guessing, but never fully understand because the scope is beyond their grasp.  
  
  
"So it is repeating itself?" Willow leaned back and started to talk quieter as a gray haired council member walked wearily in. He was dressed in the usual tweed.  
  
  
"I get the feeling that this story will end differently. Buffy was brought back. She didn't stay in heaven as was expected."  
  
  
"So, happy ending like in the high school?"  
  
  
"Or horribly sad, gut wrenching ending! We have to call Buffy and warn her about Angel. He is evil if we are right about this. She must kill him before he can ascend."  
  
  
"Ascend like the mayor?"  
  
  
"No, worse but with no worm turning stuff" 


	6. The part after the NC17, not on this sit...

ecap for those who are on fanfiction.net Nc-17 was last chapter and it is located at,   
  
http://gurlpages.com/cherrikiss396/window/6.html  
  
  
but if you don't read that I'll tell you what happened...  
  
The spell held out for a little while on Angel, but it faded away while he was with Buffy... And of course... NC-17 means what now?  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
  
"What just happened!!!!!!?????" Hereoisha, dressed in a black cloak screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
  
"He betrayed us! He betrayed us! mailto:us!@!!!!! The bastard betrayed us!! I can't believe it!" A loud bang was heard as the table was turned over.  
  
  
"He said he was going to say goodbye. Maybe he wanted one last dive?"  
  
  
"SHUT UP!" The two stronger voices over shadowed the third. It was time for revenge No one makes a fool out of them and lives to tell the tale.  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
Buffy shut and was happy in knowing Angel was right by her side. She could feel his warmth pressing into her back. They were on the bed now, but she didn't remember how they go there. The blankets were very soft and gentle. She thought she would melt into them if it was at all possible. This night had been so great.  
  
  
She was a little scared about falling asleep. He'll still be here right? Her worst fear was to wake and have him gone. If he lost his humanity or something over this, she'd have to look up all the gypsies she could and kill them all.  
  
  
Angel was afraid of his feelings. The powers had ordered him to say goodbye. He loved Buffy, but was she worth giving it all up? Even if he did she would pay and he'd be alone. He would have to sacrifice himself for her. It wasn't as if it hadn't happened before.  
  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
  
"Ya" the only word that sounded the same in both languages was their names.  
  
  
She let the incomprehensible words roll off of her and soothe her into a deep slumber. "There are some things you need to know. Or one. I am leaving. Not because I don't love you, but I have a mission. I'm still evil. I'm not Angelus, but I'm evil. I was sent here to complete a task. I have to do something bad, very bad. I want to stay with you-"  
  
  
He felt Buffy's grasp on his arms tighten. Unconsciously she understood his meaning. "I have to go. This is hard for me too, but-" A tear escaped his eyes and rolled down his skin until it pooled on her shoulders. The sudden jolt caused her to jump.  
  
  
"I can't. They'll kill you. Not only that-you'll be in hell forever. They've threatened you. They control everything. If I-I just-I love you and I always will. I just hope you can move one. Forget about me. I'm not all you think I am cracked up to be. I'm horrible. I don't deserve you. You aren't meant to be with me. If you were I would have been human the first time around. I know you understand. I'm doing this all for you. It's always for you. I'll never forget. Ever." When she didn't speak he thought she understood, but she was just basking in her after sex glow. Closing her eyes she let his soft sobs lull her to sleep.  
  
  
She''ll be better off. At least I got to say goodbye. Getting up slowly Angel placed her under the covers. He made sure she was settled before putting his clothes back on. As he finished dressing he walked up to her one last time. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead he knew this would be the last time he'd ever see her. There was comfort in that. It hurt less to know that there would never be another time when he would cause her pain like in the past and in the present. It was time for his mission.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
Spike walked around the graveyard. "It's time" He walked in circles around the cemetery. he had no clue where to find a virgin heart. There was no way he would accomplish it. He couldn't kill good people. He could only kill the evil. Maybe he could find a virgin vampire? Not likely.   
  
  
Angel was crossing the entrance to Restfeild when his mind flashed read and purple. It throbbed as images past before his eyes. "The souled one must die. You must bring his soul back to the place where it must stay!"  
  
  
Who has a soul that is doesn't belong there? He couldn't figure it out.  
  
  
"SHIT!" Turning his head to see who had said this, Angel's eyes fell on Spike. Oh this will be fun! Time for playback from the basement and for Buffy. His smile grew broader.  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
Spike heard someone approaching. He could smell Buffy. "Buffy?" He whirled around to see Angel. He reeked of the slayer. This sent his jealousy into overdrive.  
  
  
Laughing Angel spat, "Nope. She isn't yours. I was in her before you were. I think I recall her saying something about me being better than you. Or at least I know she was thinking it. Who wouldn't be?"  
  
  
Spike was lost. He didn't remember this language. He remembered remnants of it and got the basic gist but it took reflecting back. "Why can't you speak English for a change!"  
  
  
Angel was taken back. "I am speaking English"  
  
  
"No, you're speaking Latin. No where is it even close to English!"  
  
  
"But I can understand you, English?"  
  
  
"You need some schooling there buddy." Spike took a low swing at Angel, but he ducked.  
  
  
Oh no! If I can't talk in English then Buffy didn't hear anything I told her. She still expects me to be there when she gets up! This will end just like the first time! Letting his frustration flow over him, Angel's hand collided with Spike's jaw sending him sprawling into a crypt door. It flung open and he tumbled down the steps. Seeing Spike stand up he got another flash. It was of Spike. "Kill him and get his soul."  
  
  
Angel approached Spike's beaten body. As Spike stood up the question was raised "So you have a soul now?"  
  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
  
Yes! This job won't be as bad as I thought. Three birds with one stone! Jumping up to defend himself, Spike backed up into a corner.  
  
  
"Intuition. I had one for awhile you know."  
  
  
"Bet you didn't have as sodding chip in your head that wouldn't let you harm good people. That's how I knew you were evil from the beginning, I could hit you. Buffy'll be so glad when she finds out I saved her from you"  
  
  
"That wont happen because you'll die before you can even touch me." angel wanted to kill Spike more than anything he'd ever wanted with the exception of Buffy.  
  
  
Angel's next jab was successfully stopped by a piece of concrete Spike found on the ground and lifted into the air. It had been a piece of the dilapidated wall before it fell down. Reeling back from the pain, Spike laughed. He went to kick Angel in the gut when his head started to get shooting pains. He stopped and grabbed his temples in an effort to try and relieve himself.  
  
  
What is he pulling? He wants to kill me so why isn't he?   
  
  
"The chip! How? Your not good, you're evil!" Spike backed up into a farther corner. What caused this change in the chips attitude?  
  
  
The chip! He can only harm the evil? Then I must not be evil anymore. How? Why? -The only thing that has changed is that I have been with Bu- BUFFY! It was her. She must have rubbed off on me or something. Spike can smell her and sense her in and on me. She makes me good! And I left her, again! Can you say dumbass? Disgusted with his behavior Angel fled out the doors.   
  
  
When Spike gained the courage to remove his hands from his eyes he glared at an empty crypt. He could have killed me but he didn't, why? Oh well, I'll get him next time. Jumping up, he prepared for his meeting with the source. "I won't be playing slave anymore."  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
Giles picked up the phone and dialed. Buffy had a lot to learn and fast. It rang three times before her machine picked up. "Hi this is Bu-" Hanging up he rung his hands.  
  
  
"Don't worry. She'll pick up eventually. She has to. I can't believe that prophesy could be correct!"  
  
  
Giles watched the clock and decided to call back in ten minutes. After 5 went by he was dialing again. 


	7. Hello Dolly!

Buffy reached lazily over the edge of the bed. She pulled her phone to her ears and turned to face Angel. "Hello?" She called into the phone as she noticed Angel as gone. She sat up and looked around. All of his stuff, as little as it was, was gone. No. Not again! What happened?   
  
  
"Buffy, It's Giles. There is something big I need to tell you"  
  
  
"What?" She sounded sad and lonely.  
  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
  
"I'm fine" She brushed it off.  
  
  
"I was doing research on why Angel has come back and I have come up with a horrific explanation. It is the most plausible and the only one there is... A long time ago before the first slayer was given a watcher there was a legend. A slayer fell in love with an evil vampire. I have to assume he didn't have a soul. He was sent to hell when he awakened Acathla. She was devastated and ended up killing herself. She said she'd see him in the next world. She went off to this sort of lala land world. This vampire came back for her, but she was gone. He was very powerful. He had killed almost a million people. One more would give him incredible power. Enough to own the world in his pocket. He loved her still so he killed himself instead. He was given the power but imprisoned in the pits of hell. He swore to come back one day."  
  
  
  
"So what does this have to do with Angel?" My Angel is gone.   
  
  
  
"Do you remember the night of the Sadie Hawkin's dance?"  
  
  
"Ya, angelus w-" She couldn't finish. He had left her life again.  
  
  
"I think that has happened to you and Angel again. Since you met each other. This ancient powerful vampire saw it as his only chance as freedom from his hell pit. If he completes what he wants to have happen, he will get to go into the next world. He will be with his love. I feel his spirit has been coercing Angel to come back form hell and see you. You are a slayer. You see his love didn't come back from hell so the story will end differently."  
  
  
  
"So it's a good thing?" Her eyes sparkled. Angel had to be out for coffee or something.  
  
  
  
"You said he was human now?"  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
  
"The only way for a human to get out of hell is for him to be a henchman, a very powerful one. I think that this ancient vampire had more connections to Angel than I know"  
  
  
  
"Like what?"  
  
  
  
"Being close to the final achievement of power. He can go either way. The powers that are in hell sent him here on a gruesome mission. I have no clue what it is, but he is evil. You have to stay away."  
  
  
  
"No you're wrong" Buffy hopped out of bed and went to put clothes.  
  
  
"There is a prophesy. About one who will be taken over by the demons after achieving his prize. He will be turned completely evil and will do everything he can in order to -" Silence filled the waves.  
  
  
"What Giles?" She was getting impatient  
  
"Let's just say that you have to get to Angel before he can complete his mission. Xander said he was with you. Is he there now?"  
  
  
Oh no! Angel is evil. What kind of a roller coaster ride am I on? I can't believe I didn't notice. How could I have let him do that t me. I-I.. "NO you're lying" Throwing her phone against the wall she refused to face it. She wouldn't have it be true. She had finally gotten everything. There was no way she'd lose it to Angelus again! He couldn't be evil. He loved her...  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
"So what happened?" The first was nervous.  
  
  
  
"Nothing much. I got the heart." Spike's cold fingers closed around the bag in his hands. This was the poison that would rid the town of the evil in his midst.  
  
  
"Let me see." Approaching slowly spike started to chant in Gaelic.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" He backed away slowly.  
  
  
  
"Finishing up" Spike poured the mixture over the First's head.  
  
  
  
"No, you'll pay for Th.-" He sparkled away leaving a very satisfied Spike. Who would have thought this would be so easy? "Now to deal with Miss summers..."  
  
  
  
He jogged towards the exit of the school. The sun still had a few hours. After he left through the doors the source reappeared with a very angry expression on his face. "Miss Summers? I'll have to kill her"  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
  
Buffy walked around the streets moping and brooding. She was looking for Angel. She needed to talk to him. She needed to be assured that the legend wasn't truth. That she wasn't wrong about who he was, and that she wasn't all alone once again.  
  
  
  
"Buffy?" She flashed around to see Spike running up to her. He had a big grin on his face. This would be fun.  
  
  
  
"Spike?" her hair blew in the breeze sullenly.  
  
  
  
"I was just attacked by Angel! He tried to kill me!"  
  
  
  
It's true. He's evil. It isn't him. Giles said it was some other guy from along time ago taking over his body. It's just as if it was Angelus. It isn't my Angel. It's okay to have to kill him. Angel knows it is for the best. "Where is he?"  
  
  
"He is back in the cemetery." Buffy turned and started to walk off.  
  
  
He needed to know he had done the right thing. "What are you going to do?"  
  
  
Flinging her body around and embracing the coldness of the night she stated sharply. "He's evil. I'll do what I have to do"  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Leaning against the tombstone, Angel sighed. He'd never be good enough for Buffy. He'd said his goodbye. He would have left either way. Now it was time to let the powers punish him. They won't touch her if he offers himself to them. They'll punish him if he doesn't choose to be with her.   
  
  
  
The darkness tried to invade him but it was impossible. If he had been a pure being in life it wouldn't compare to the feelings of serenity and peace that surrounded him now. He felt like he could go through 25 more millenniums of torture and still feel happy in knowing Buffy is safe from going through all of it. With every blow he received he knew it was one less that Buffy had to get.  
  
  
  
I'm worthless. I have nothing. I am not worthy of her. She filled me with such light. I can't stomp it out from her. I'm evil. I have to face everything I've done and maybe I'll achieve a kind of realism I never could get on earth as long as I was stealing her innocence.   
  
  
"Angelus!!!" The sky opened up and for the first time he saw their faces. The ones he had taken orders from her hundreds of years were finally mad enough to show themselves.   
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Get his soul or we'll send HER to get you!"  
  
  
"DO what you will. I am not going anywhere."  
  
  
"This is the way you want it? So shall it BE!" Thunder rippled against the sky as it turned a deathly black. It faded away and the moon shown again across the pale sky.  
  
  
"I'm here" he turned quickly to be greeted by a little girl. She didn't look more than 7 in age but he could tell. She was the one who would steal his soul. He was willing to let her have it before, but not anymore. If I kill her the powers won't have anyone to send after me to get me! She is their second strongest agent.   
  
  
Trying to catch her off guard Angel used all of the power he had left in one swing of his fists. She wasn't expecting him to play so fast. Usually there would be an appropriate amount o threatening before fights among henchman. She was a good killer, but he always had the upper hand. He bested her easily. Knocking her upside the head, she went straight into the very same crypt he had chased Spike into. She slammed against the cement and he thought she'd retaliate until she slouched to the ground. Blood oozed out of her mouth. You wouldn't believe that she was 698 years old would you? She wore a flower pattern dress, but it didn't fool him. His knuckles were covered in her blood. Did I hit her that hard?   
  
  
  
Thunder above his head flashed again. He knew he was free. They were trying to get him scared so he would talk to them, but he knew. As long as he didn't approach them, he couldn't be taken away. He was safe, but still not good enough for Buffy. Maybe he would find a nice place in Rome that he could settle away in. 


	8. WOW, was that NOT expected!

"Spike!" He didn't feel it coming. As soon as he heard his name being called a thick piece of metal pierced his side. A loud sucking noise preceded. The pain elevated as it neared the end.  
  
  
This all happened within 10 seconds and after the pole was removed from Spike's chest, he turned on his side grabbing at the wound in pain. The source hovered over him. His hands grabbed at his knees as he doubled over. Darkness filled him completely.  
  
  
"Not as easy as you thought huh? They are expecting this." He padded the same back spike had used to try and kill the source. "Contents: one soul"  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
Buffy watched Angel look to the sky. His gaze looked down again and she saw the body. She ran up to it and Angel was stunned. She was here. He felt power running through his veins. He had completed his 1 millionth kill. It was all his if he wanted it.  
  
  
"I can't believe you did this. I'm going to enjoy killing you" Buffy pulled a sword out of the holder strapped across her back. Angel backed away a little he knew he could kill her if he wanted to. This was so close to his dream! He didn't understand a word she had said but her body language gave it away. Even if they were together the language barrier would always be in the way for several years. What fun was that? Nothing he could do would prove to her he hadn't killed the girl and he couldn't explain that she was evil and he couldn't tell her he was protecting himself. So this is how it had to be. One of them had to die. And he was determined to have it not be her. Not again. Rest was good for him. He needed it after all this long time.  
  
  
No one noticed the first by the side of the woods watching the scene lay out. He knew who would win. He could feel the power in Angel's veins. She'll die and then he'll destroy himself He could tell what would happen. It had happened last time and it would happen again. This couple looks so much like the first one. I'm not going waste my time by watching them play with each other's minds.   
  
  
Buffy took a swing at Angel and he ducked successfully. He didn't hit her back but he let her pound towards his direction. She hadn't managed to get him once. She was growling desperately Is he messing with me? He wanted her to think that she bested him not that he let her kill him. He wanted her to think he was evil so that it would be easier on him. That way she could let go easier. She wouldn't have to dwell on the pain of killing him when they could have been together.  
  
  
She took another jab at his body and he let it hit him in the jaw. He pretended to fight her back and hit her a couple of times before he let her think she was hurting him. Hit after hit bruised his face. He wasn't even using 1/100 of what he had just been given and she thought he was the best fighter she ever had come against.  
  
  
She closed her eyes and let the scene sink in for a second. She was in the middle of the cemetery with the man she had just made love with not more than 3 hours ago, the man she had loved even before she had met him. He was evil. He had killed this little girl and it was her turn to kill him. But why was she doing it? Why couldn't she leave him to his deeds? Because she loved him. She wanted her Angel to be content in knowing he hadn't been able to kill anyone else. This wasn't for her. She would let him live for eternity if it meant that she could see him again. Even if it was during a fight, but not if it meant letting others die. She was slayer. This was her job.  
  
  
  
Angel let her throw him into the same crypt the little girl's body was leaning against. He fell to his knees and let his eyes wander to her face. For half a second she expected for them to flash golden brown like they had the last time this had happened, but no. He stood up like last time. The moment was gone, Angel wouldn't be returning. She lifted the sword over her head and prepared to thrust into his flesh. "Any last words?" She hadn't lost hope yet, she was holding out for something, but she didn't know what.  
  
  
She noticed out of the corner of her eyes as the little girl's body started to fiz. It was burning into a puddle of ooze. She looked away and back to his eyes. The something she was holding out for was coming.  
  
  
"We wouldn't want a repeat performance. It's no fun when it gets like this. Finish it. I know you can't understand me but I hope you'll always know I love you. I'll love you forever. That's the whole point. This time with eyes open." He didn't know he said it in English, but she froze. What do I do? He-he spoke! He sensed her anxiety. She let the sword fall to the ground. What is she doing? I was just trying to get my last words.   
  
  
She fell her knees shaking. He loves me. The thought that it could be a trick never registered. She didn't care. Let him kill her. Enveloping him in a tight hug she let her tears fall freely. "I love you too" It didn't matter that she was freezing and the night air was chilling both o f their skins.  
  
  
"God Buffy" His eyes stung against the night. She had understood him. He thought she hadn't. He didn't realize that with all the power came all the knowledge. 


	9. THE END

"Xander? Are you there?" Giles yelled in the phone. Seconds ago he had been having a conversation with Xander about Buffy's attitude changes sense she came back from hell. The doorbell rang and then there was a bunch of screaming and a few snaps. Angelus did it! He didn't have any clue as to who the perpetrator really was.  
  
  
Buffy approached the house with Angel's arms around her waist. She was fully complete. "I'm so glad you are back." Her voice oozed of joy and contentment. "It's heaven now."  
  
  
"I'm not leaving you ever again. I promise. I'll always find my way back to you."  
  
  
Buffy saw that her front door was open and she ran up to see what had happened. Angel's arms felt lonely, but he could smell the blood. As they walked in upon the scene. The sun was almost about to rise.  
  
  
"Oh God!" Buffy trembled and covered her much as her eyes laid on the scene in her living room. Angel froze and stood I shock.  
  
  
Xander's lifeless body was laying on the coffee table and Dawn's neck was twisted in an inhuman direction. Rushing up to her body Buffy check for a pulse. "Is she?"  
  
  
Angel walked up and checked her pulse. He knew she was gone. "She is." She couldn't stand straight and fell right over into Angel's arms. "Today has been the greatest day of my life up until now.  
  
  
Willow had the phone now. Giles had given up and she heard noise in the background. "Xander DAWN? Hello!"  
  
  
Buffy didn't hear the words, but saw the phone off the hook. She put it on the charger. And picked up again to dial 911. Angel stopped her. She looked up at him with sorrow. "They're gone. They can't help them. It was me"  
  
  
"You? You did this!" She shouted in anger. She was ready to kill him.  
  
  
"No! I meant if I hadn't have come back they'd still be alive"  
  
  
She knew this was the truth. Something in her told her that it was. I don't want him to blame himself. "But I wouldn't hav-"  
  
  
"Shh" he planted a soft kiss on her forehead and brought her into his embrace.  
  
  
"What do I do?" More sobs and tears rolled out of her like a waterfall. The incredible pain she was s feeling couldn't have been matched by anything on the earth or in ay dimensions left.  
  
  
"I can give them back to you." He was ready to do it for her.  
  
  
"What? You can?" She smiled, but when he frowned she knew something was up."What'll happen if you do?"  
  
  
"I'd have to fold time. I would have to stay away from Sunnydale. Spike did this because of me. I can smell him all over. I pissed him off so he killed them. It must have hurt like hell from the chip but he did."  
  
  
"So do it." She didn't get the consequences yet. Grief was pulling her heartstrings.  
  
  
"I'll have to change it so I won't come back at a-."  
  
  
"No! I love you. I'll- How can I go on knowing what we couldn't had? What we shared tonight?"  
  
  
"You won't remember. I don't even know if I will. It'll be like you never knew me now. That day at the school wouldn't happened differently." Buffy wrapped her cold arms around him and hugged him close to her chest.  
  
  
"No. You can't. I love you" She met his lips in fervent kiss.  
  
  
  
"Your sister Buffy, and your best friend. I'm one person. Not even. I did horrible things. I'll still be here, but down there. They are just plain gone. They won't remember their time in heaven. You need them more than you need me right now. I deserve to be punished. It wasn't their time. It'll screw everything up if they die. Well, if they stay dead."  
  
  
Buffy knew that this was the only way. She'd resent Angel if he didn't do it. Maybe not know, but one day she would for sure. "I'll never forget the time we spent together. I'll always remember the way your lips curl up.'' She laughed nervously.   
  
  
"I loved you from the moment I saw you."   
  
  
"I even loved you as Angelus even though I'd never admit it. I'll always have you in my heart, but we can't be together. I- There is no messing with it, is there?" She wanted him to tell her she was wrong, but he'd only agree.  
  
  
"I'll miss you" He ran a hand over her cheek and the tears that were forming there.   
  
  
"I'll never forget. I'll wait. You'll come back!" Buffy desperately hoped it was true.  
  
  
"You won't and I won't. You'll move on. You'll find someone new. Just not Spike. Okay?"  
  
  
"I-don't want to forget. It isn't enough time! I need more time!" Her lips lingered over his.  
  
  
A brilliant flash of light blinded them both for a second. When she opened her eyes, she had a demon from the school pined to the wall. Xander had the talisman in his hands. Buffy got the fleeing there was something she should be doing. Xander snapped the talisman in half and for a second a blue twinkle in the air started to show. But it soon faded out.  
  
  
"I got his weird feeling just then." Buffy walked over to Xander and hugged him.  
  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
  
"I don't know. It just felt like the right thing to do." No sooner had she said it then Dawn wrapped her arms around her older sister.   
  
  
"This was a trying first day. But aren't they all?"  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
Angel sat on a big cloud looking down on the scenes below him. He was content in knowing she'd be okay. He should have been dead for hundreds of years, but no.   
  
  
A man dressed in white approached him. "Are you coming?" A big set of pearly gates loomed in his presence.   
  
  
"I'll wait for her. She'd like that." He knew it would be awhile but he wanted to be with her, the real her not some stupid imaginary Buffy that heaven might provide just like it had when Buffy was here with him.  
  
  
"It's up to you. When you're ready-When she gets here you two can come on in."  
  
  
The End!  
WOW!!!!! 


End file.
